Walking Dead: Secrets
"Secrets" is the sixth episode of season two of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the twelfth episode of the series overall. It was directed by David Boyd and written by Angela Kang. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 20th, 2011 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Glenn Rhee spills the beans about Lori's pregnancy and the presence of the Walkers in the barn to Dale Horvath. Dale brings the matter to Hershel Greene's attention. Meanwhile, Shane Walsh continues to teach Andrea how to fire a gun. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc two of the Walking Dead: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode had a viewership of 6.08 million people. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead directed by David Boyd. Boyd is normally the director of photography on the series. He has also directed episodes of the family drama series Friday Night Lights. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead written by Angela Kang. Angela is normally a story editor who began with the series on season two. Her next episode where she is credited as writer is "Judge, Jury, Executioner". * Co-executive producer Gregory Nicotero is credited as Greg Nicotero in this episode. * Co-executive producer Evan T. Reilly is credited as Evan Reilly in this episode. * Producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Actor IronE Singleton is credited as Irone Singleton in this episode. * Actress Katherine Neslund is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actor John Ridings is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Merle Dixon appears only as an hallucination in this episode. Quotes * Daryl Dixon: You were protecting the group. We're good. Shoot me again? You best pray I'm dead. .... * Maggie Greene: You have to keep this to yourself. .... * Dale Horvath: You've been vague about that night about what happened. * Shane Walsh: Otis died a hero. * Dale Horvath: So you've said. * Shane Walsh: A little boy lived because of what went down that night. I think you oughta show some gratitude. * Dale Horvath: I wasn't there. * Shane Walsh: No man, you weren't. * Dale Horvath: But I was the time you raised your gun on Rick. You had him in your sights... and you held him there. I know what kind of man you are. * Shane Walsh: You think I'd shoot Rick? That is my best friend. That's the man that I love, I love him like he's my brother. You think that's the kind of man I am? * Dale Horvath: That's right. * Shane Walsh: Well maybe we oughta just think that through. See, if I'm the kind of man that would gun down his own best friend, what'd you think I do to some guy I don't even like when he starts throwing accusations my way. What'd you think? See also External Links Episode links * * * * * * "Secrets" at The Walking Dead Wiki Series links ---- Category:Walking Dead/Episodes Category:Walking Dead/Season 2 episodes Category:2011/Episodes